Forgotten Past
by Silver Dragon1
Summary: Um... Well someone runs away and later another person leaves. They meet again in another place and time. What does destiny have in store for them? *Revised*
1. Part One

Forgotten past   
Part I   
By Silver Dragon  
[silver_dragon2426@hotmail.com ]  
[www.geocities.com/silverlair2002 ] 

The girl looked around her room; everything seemed foreign to her.... her desk, the table.... even her own bed she's been sleeping in for the past eighteen years was so strange to her.... so different.... _ *What is happening to me? * _ She questioned herself. _ *I just don't feel right here anymore.... I just can't feel that I'm needed or protected.... * _ She heard rumbling sounds coming from the hall way. _ *I guess Ranma's up now. * _ She got up and off her bed and out of her room, her blue school dress neatly flowing around her knees. Just as she opened her door and stepped out, someone ran right into her. She let out a gasp as she was caught around the waist before she was set back on her feet. 

"Watch where you're going you stupid tomboy!" He yelled at her. She wanted to get angry and yell at him but she didn't seem to have the energy to do so.... she barely seemed to have enough to walk. Instead of yelling her usual reply, she ignored him and walked down the stairs to the dinning room where everyone was gathered. 

"Akane?" He asked softly but she didn't hear him.... "Hey wait up!" He cried out and chased after her. He plopped down next to his fiancée and started to dig into his breakfast, eating as fast as he could before his father stole all his food. 

He was two thirds done with his bowl when Akane stood up and told her sister she was too full to eat anymore. She got up from her position and started for the door. He dropped his bowl to run after her. _ *What in the world got into the stupid tomboy! She didn't hit me this morning for running into her and she didn't even bat an eyelash when I called her names and ignored me during breakfast and now she's leaving without me! * _ He was confused with the way that girls acted. He's never been too close to any girls especially those around his age... 

The Tendo and Saotomes stared at the bowl that was still twirling on the table. It was still somewhat full. _ *What in the world? Ranma Saotome, the human vacuum cleaner, left the table with out finishing his breakfast? Was the world coming to an end? * _ They stared at the young martial artist's back as he left the house calling for his fiancée to wait. 

"Well wasn't that interesting." Nabiki said as she finished up her food. 

"Yes, the boy has finally learned some manners... I guess I'll finish this for him since he won't be missing it too much." Genma answered as he dug into his son's bowl eating like no tomorrow. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Hey ya wait up will you?" He exclaimed as he ran after her.... Not that he needed to but he wanted to keep an eye on her and he couldn't do that if she wasn't where he was looking.... 

Ranma ran up next to her on the fence and slowed his running to a easy walk. "Why are you in such a rush for? Is there something going to happen today?" He asked her. The girl walking on the sidewalk made no response. It was as if she didn't even hear him..... There was also the fact that something was on her mind and she didn't care about anything that was happening around her..... 

"Akane?" He asked he dropped down from the fence to walk next to her and she just kept walking. "Hey Akane!" He exclaimed as he waved his hand over her eyes. He was becoming more worried by the second. "Akane!" He took hold of her shoulder and gave her a shake that brought her back to the real world. 

"Huh?" She looked up in surprise. "Oh Ranma." She breathed in. 

"What in the world is wrong with you?" He asked. 

"Me?" She repeated. "Nothing's wrong with me." She answered 

"What do you mean nothing? Akane, I called your name for about a million times and you didn't even respond! How could you say nothing's wrong?!" He was becoming hysterical. 

"Oh, I'm just worried about the test that I have to take today in Home Ecomomics. Really Ranma, I'm fine." She answered just before they reached the school gates. 

Ranma didn't get to answer for his fiancée was whisked away by her group of female friends. "But...." He sighed and headed for his homeroom, running into his other two fiancées and the 'Blue Blunder' along the way. _ *I wonder if things are ever going to change around here. * _ He thought as he entered the class room just moments before the bell rang. Ranma sat down in his seat and looked towards his fiancée. Like usual she was gathered at the center of a large crowd of girls. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Once again the super powered martial artist was sleeping in his class. His fiancée who was sitting next to him tried to wake him up before the teacher noticed him sleeping. 

"Ranma..." The soft sugary sweet voice called out to him. 

"Hmm?" He answered. 

"Wake up.." He answered. He felt the heated look she gave him and was instantly awakened. "U-uuchan!" He whispered roughly. The girl just giggled at him. Then pointed at the front of the class and he turned to look up there. The teacher's face was red with anger. Ranma blinked. 

"Ranma Saotome, Ukyou Konji (What is her last name? Does anyone know? If you do please tell me kay? Thanx) This is not the time for socializing! Out to the hallway the both of you!" Ranma sighed and stood up from his seat and felt his best friend do the same. He looked towards the Tendo girl and noticed she didn't seem to be paying too much attention at all. Usually if something like this happened, she would be glaring at him. _ *What's wrong with her? How come she isn't acting like herself? * _ He questioned himself. He walked to the teacher still wrapped up in his thoughts and took the buckets from the older man and went out into the hallway. 

Ukyou glared at the Tendo girl when she saw "her" fiancé glancing that direction. It was quite hard to miss the look of longing in his eyes. Then she pasted a fake happy look on her face and chased after her fiancé who was already out the doorway. "Hey Ran-chan, Wait up!" She called out to him, he didn't seem to notice. She held both her empty buckets in one hand and grabbed onto his muscular arm. 

"Uuchan, can you please let go of my arm?" He asked her kindly. His mind was still wrapped around the girl who's been ignoring him for most of the day. Ukyou didn't and rubbed her unbounded chest along his arm. "Ukyou, please let go of my arm." This time there was an edge to his voice. 

"But Ran-chan!" She started. Just then the classroom door opened and another person exited the class also with buckets in her hands. Ukyou glared at the girl who was interrupting her 'quality time' with her 'fiancé'. "Excuse me, but would you mind going some where else?" She told the girl rudely. It was then that her head snapped up and seemed to see them for the first time. What she saw wasn't anything she wanted to see… Ranma was feeling Ukyou up in front of her! 

The empty buckets she was holding dropped to the ground, drawing the young man's attention. Tears gathered in her eyes as she turned and fled out of the school building. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_ *But what could ever happen that would make her act like this? Is it because of me? Does she really hate me? * _ He remembered just a few weeks back, when there were always squabbling like little children over tiny matters, and now? They were like strangers, her barely saying anything to him…. _ *Wait a second. When was the last time she actually had a conversation with anyone? * _ He thought back to when they arrived at school, _ *No she didn't talk to anyone…. Everyone talked to her but she didn't say anything to them in return. * _ He went back further, to breakfast. _ *No, she didn't speak or anything…. Only when she started for school did she announce where she was going. * _ Then something occurred to him. _ *Can she be tired of this mess too? Tired of being treated like property that can be bought and sold. Tired of all this fighting…. * _ Don't ever think that Ranma doesn't like fighting… no he absolutely loves a good challenge, But even if you love it more than your life, you would get tired of never having a nice peaceful sleep where nothing would disturb you… It was like a routine for him, wake up, fight with his pops, argue with Akane, eat, leave for school, fight off Akane's suitors, run away from his three unwanted fiancées, arrive for school, sleep through class, somehow, stand in the hallway holding buckets, fight off the 'Blue Blunder', Eat lunch, fight with the half blinded Mousse, go back to class to get some more sleep, stand in the hallway some more, fight with the 'Blue Blunder' once again, leave for home just to have another fight with Akane, stop a fight between Akane and Shampoo on the way there… Once at home, fight with his father, yet another fight with Akane then one with his father over dinner, another one with Akane and an occasional fight with Mousse, Also with Ryoga occasionally thrown in the scheduled for a good fight's sake, oh don't forget the occasionally challenger/ warrior that comes to the dojo for a fight. 

_ *Maybe…* _ Then he heard the clanging of two buckets hitting the floor. His head snapped up and saw the girl of his thoughts standing right there in front of him. _ *Akane? * _ She turned and started to run away from him. "Akane! Hey!" He started after her but didn't get to far for someone was holding him back. He turned to the reason and saw his 'best friend' holding on to his arm and it was at a very compromising position. _ *Does she have no femine modestly? * _ He thought the usual comment AKane would make when he would wring out his shirt in his girl form. 

"Ukyou please let go of me." Ukyou pretended not her hear him and snuggle even closer. "Ukyou-san, Please let go of my arm." This caught her attention. _ *What? Ran-chan would never call me Ukyou-san… * _ she looked up and saw his eyes flashing dangerously. _ *Oh well, I can try again tomorrow. * _ She smiled brightly knowing she would look cute for she practiced that same smile for hours until she got it perfect…. 

"Oh Ranchan, Come over today kay? I'll make you a spec…." She didn't bother to say anymore for the guy she was talking to was gone with the wind.. _ *Stupid girl! If she hadn't come out then he would've…. * _ She stormed out of the school and in the direction of her restaurant. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Akane!" Ranma looked around him wildly trying to find her. She was no where to be seen. _ *Where could she go? * _ he thought and ran to all the places he though she could be at. A while later he was still looking for her without any clue where she was. _ *Lets see, she's not at the park, ice cream shop, library, soccer field, school, where could she go!?!?!? Wait, there's one place for me to look, Please please let her be there… * _ He ran over to the brige and looked around…. She wasn't there…. A tear slid down his cheek. _ *Why do I have the feeling that if I don't find her this time, I might never be able to see her again? And usually these feelings is right…. I just hope… just this once…. One time if I'm wrong, I would be happy…. * _ Ranma walked sadly back to the dojo, not noticing a small unusual shadow below the bridge…. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Late night at the Tendo household 

Everyone was already sleeping… she had came home later than she had planned. And dinner was over and everyone had retreated into the rooms. The young girl traced a patch on the wall, it was obvious to anyone who looked closely enough that that area had been blown up and patched up. _ *I wonder how many times this wall has been broken? * _ thought to herself…. _ *Even if it's not alive, it can only take so much damage before giving away… just like any other human…* _ And it was true… any and every thing can only take so much at a time before they decide to do something… whether for the good or bad.. it was still unknown.. _ *He's got three other girls chasing after him and that's not counting me. There is also the fact that he does nothing to discourage them. He just leads them on and they follow him like a puppy would its master. * _ She thought angrily, and then another voice in her head spoke up. 

_** ^-Is it really his fault? I mean who wouldn't fall for a martial artist like him? -^ **_ The voice said trying to be reasonable. _** ^-He does have his own free will and he can do as he chooses. -^ **_

For some reason she couldn't keep her anger both at her conscious and, the reason for her anger in the first place, Ranma. _ *If he had tried to discourage them then the wedding wouldn't be so disastrous. * _ She could recall vividly what had happened that day. _ *A wedding is the happiest day in a girl's life, but me? It was anything but. I thought he never liked/ loved me. But now I know that for a fact. * _ She thought with determination. Yes she did. This was the very place he had told her he wanted nothing to do with her. First by insulting her then comparing her to everyone, even her very own sisters! 

_ *I can't.. Won't stand for it anymore! * _ She thought angrily. Akane glared at the wall opposite to her like it was a certain pigtailed martial artist. _ *I'll bet that if I disappeared, then he would do nothing but rejoice. * _ Her thoughts sounded empty to her. _ *But then I won't have to worry about them blackmailing me to get married to him anymore! * _ She slowly went through the pros and cons of her choices. 

_ *A bad point would be them missing me.. * _ She thought to herself. _ *But then again, daddy wouldn't care. All he would do is cry about the schools not being able to be joined. Nabiki would just lose some money, but she's smart, she would find a way to make up for it... * _ There was a strong pain in her heart as she thought over her family. _ *Kasumi would just go on like every other day. She will be sad, but that's only because I'm her sister. * _ Akane realized that she had run out of people. The others would party when they find out she's left. _ *Would Ranma miss me if I leave? * _ She asked herself. For a second she was sad then she shifted her feelings where she was more comfortable. 

_ *Why would I care what the stupid jerk think? * _ She was angry again.. Not at anyone other than herself. _ *It's not that I like him or anything! Humph! I couldn't care less what he felt when I leave! * _ Her mind wondered to what she would do and where she would go for her 'trip'. It almost seemed as if someone was trying to direct her thoughts to a certain direction. 

_ *What am I going to do? * _ She pondered the question for a moment before she came up with something. _ *I know! I could train! * _ She thought happily. _ *Yeah! Maybe if I train hard enough, I might even be able to beat Ranma! * _ She thought. 

_** ^-Yeah right. -^ **_ A part of her mind scoffed. _** ^-How long will that take you? Ten years? Twenty? Fifty? Sure you might be able to beat him if you practice day and night for the next hundred years or so while he just sits around and do nothing. -^ **_ It said cruelly. _** ^-Of course you'll also need lots of luck too! -^ **_ This was the voice that always got her into trouble; it was doubt, all her insecurities, all her fears. 

_ *Fine! So I'll never be able to beat Ranma! * _ Her thoughts were plummeting. _ *But then if I train and just to show him I'm not the weak little tomboy he accuses me of. Then he will have to actually fight me instead of dodge my attacks. * _ She was determined to some how make Ranma fight her back. _ *He's fought Ukyou, Shampoo and the other girls but no matter what he wouldn't fight me. It doesn't matter how I try to goad him into fighting back, he just won't raise a fist at me. * _ She looked around her and found she was no longer in the dojo but she was in her room now. _ *How did I get here? * _ She wondered then cast that thought out of her mind and started to think about what she would need for her 'trip'. She went over to her desk and took out a small notepad and a pen. She sat on her bed and started to scribble down everything she would need. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The Tendo House 

It was way past midnight when a dark silhouette wondered around a small room picking things up and putting them down after a moment's thoughts. Akane quietly snuck downstairs and into the kitchen, with grace and swiftness that would surprise most people that knew her. She opened the pantry and took out some food and put it in a bag then stuffed into her small pack. She then hefted it onto her shoulder and left the house. When she was about to close the door, she went back into the house and up the stairs to her room. Quietly sneaking back into her room, she took out a piece of paper and a blue ink pen. She scribbled a quick note to her family and left. _ *I wish that there was some way for me to stay. But I can't! I will do this!! * _ Before her determination left her she jumped out of the window and fled into the night. A single tear slid down her face for the life she was going to leave behind. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The Next Day at the Tendo house 

Kasumi was in the kitchen preparing lunch when she decided that it was about time Akane woke up. _ *I hope nothing is wrong. Usually Akane should be up by now! No matter what! I wonder what could be wrong? * _ She remembered what happened last night and winced. Last night Akane had barely said a word to her fiancé. _ *I wonder what could've caused Akane to not talk to Ranma? Something so bad, Akane tries to avoid him at school… and at home… Going to school early for projects, spending the night at 'friends' house… staying late at school… But no matter, it isn't good to be cooped up inside all day. * _ She set the knife she was holding down with practiced grace, and then made her way up to her little sister's room. She knocked on the door but no one answered. Getting slightly worried she knocked harder. There still was no answer. She opened the door and peaked in; she couldn't see Akane anywhere in the room so she went in. The bed was empty and looked hastily made. Then a folded piece of paper caught her attention. Carefully picking it up, she read its contents. When she was done, a soft gasp left her lips. She made her way out of the room and quickly went down to the dinning room. _ *Why would Akane do this? She shouldn't be doing this! I have to tell the others what happened. * _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Meanwhile out in the Tendo yard, Ranma and Genma were sparring. Ranma had been feeling strange all morning as if something was to happen, like… _ *No! I won't think like this!!!! If I think like this then it would probably happen. * _

His body reacted on instinct, as he was lost in thought. He saw his father make a mistake and kicked him into the pond. His father grabbed hold of him and pulled him along on the trip into the pond. Ranma surfaced as a girl and shouted, "What cha do that for?!" Then she (he) punted his father into the horizon and stormed upstairs to change out of her (his) wet clothes. Stopping in the bathroom to change into his original form. On his way to his room, he bumped onto the elder Tendo sister 

Along the way he bumped into Kasumi and held onto Kasumi, keeping her from falling. 

"Sorry Kasumi. Are you okay???" He asked in embarrassment. 

"Yes I'm Okay. Ranma could you come with me to the dinning room for a while? It is very important. Our dads are there so is Nabiki." Kasumi asked him. He agreed and followed her into the kitchen and sat down. Kasumi handed the piece of paper she found in her youngest sister's room to Ranma. The others had a questioned look on their faces. 

Ranma silently read the note to himself. 

Dear Everyone,   
I'm sorry but I had to leave. I also broke the engagement and now Ranma is free to marry anyone that he wants. Daddy, don't try to push him onto Kasumi or Nabiki. They wouldn't like it neither would Ranma. It is his choice to decide whom it is that he loves and should marry, not honor bound to marry. Oh Kasumi, please propose to Dr. Tofu, if you don't then you won't ever be happy and you know you deserve to be after everything you've done for us. 

Don't try to find me because you won't be able to find me and if you do, I won't ever return, then or ever again. I'm sorry everyone to disappoint you but I had to leave. I can't stand to living life as it is right now. Maybe after I am able to get a better control over myself I'll return. But don't worry. I will return once. 

Ranma be ready. When I return, you won't beat me so easily. I might not be much of a challenge to you now but when I return, you will think of me as a worthy opponent. 

Good-bye,  
Akane 

Ranma was frozen stiff as he read the letter. He couldn't believe that she would run away. _ *I can't believe that she would do this. I have to go find her. But she said that if any of us try to find her she wouldn't return. What will I do? Should I respect her wish and live my life or listen to our fathers and follow her and have my life lived for me? * _

Lost in his thoughts Ranma didn't notice Nabiki snatching the letter out of his hands. Nabiki read the letter out loud so everyone could hear. When she was done everyone had stupefied looks on their faces with the exception of Kasumi and Ranma. 

Then Soun started to cry a river mumbling about how the schools will never be joined. Genma just sat expressionless. Nodoka just sat there. All of a sudden Soun did his demon head attack on Ranma. 

"Ranma!!! You are going to find my daughter!!!! If you can't find her then don't ever come back!!!!!" Soun was about to go on but Kasumi tapped her father's shoulder sending him into a deep sleep. [You don't really think that after reading all the books she borrowed from Tofu, she won't learn a little pressure points???? Well she did!!!!!] 

"No." It was a soft whisper that sounded like a loud shout said over a megaphone. Everyone turned to Ranma. He was standing in one place with a pained look in his eyes. Suddenly he shot out of the room like demons were hot on his tail. Genma was about to chase after his son but was stopped by Nodoka, and well her katana too. ^_^ 

"Don't. He needs sometime to himself. Let him think this through and decide what to do." Nodoka said gently as she laid a hand on the two Tendo girls. Kasumi retreated to her room, as did Nabiki. Both were still in shock of what had happened. _ *How could she leave???? Where could she go? She doesn't know anyone outside Nermia!!! * _ Nabiki thought to herself. 

_ *Where could Akane go? Why would she think that she's hurt any of us? Oh poor Akane, why didn't you see the most obvious? He loves you but you both are just too stubborn to even realize it. * _ Nodoka thought as she watched her son's retreating back. _ *I wonder what's going to happen now and what made Akane leave so suddenly. * _ Nodoka though as she went into her and Genma's room. She had started to stay at the Tendo house after the wedding attempt since her house was destroyed in it. Slowly she became accustomed to her son's crazy life. _ *I really wish that Ranma and Akane would get together eventually. But.. The two are just too stubborn! They argue and push the other away. Their love for each other is obvious to everyone but themselves. I just hope that Akane will return soon. * _ She looked up towards the heavens. _ *Please give my son a second chance with Akane. They love each other too much to find someone else. * _ Then she climbed into her bed and tried to go to sleep. 

It was late at night and for once it was quiet. Everyone living in Nerima was very grateful for that. All day, every day, there was chaos, many small fights or one big fight, without at least a few fights, Nerimans knew that something was up… 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

At a train station 

A girl in her late teens was sitting on the train that was leaving the Nerima ward of Tokyo. Akane stared out the window and when she saw a clear passing, she stood up and when to one of the bigger windows. She opened it all the way and crawled out. Calculating when she should jump, she did and landed on her feet. *Yes! I knew all the math I did in school would one day pay off! * Then she took off running to a small clearing she remembered seeing on her last training trip. 

As she remembered her family and friends, her face saddens. _ *No! I won't cry until I find a place where I can stay! I promised myself! I will not start to get depressed!!!! * _

She looked around for a good place to set up camp. As she passed a river, she sat down to meditate and go over what she did one more time…. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ranma was silently contemplating his situation when his oxygen supply go cut off by a female Amazon who was trying to imitate a boa constructor's death grip. "can't.. bre.." He tried to say as Shampoo squeezed the living daylights out of him. Fortunate for him, his mother decided that moment to call him for lunch. 

"Shampoo I don't think that Ranma can breathe." Nodoka said gently as she gestured to the blue Ranma who was trying to get a breath of air. 

"Oh! Hi hi Husband, husband mother. Wife sorry hurt husband. Just wife love airen too much. Can't help hug tight." Shampoo said in her singsong voice. Nodoka nodded. 

"I'm sorry Xain Pu but my son can't play with you right now. He has to go eat." Having already regained his breath, Ranma followed his mother's suggestion and went down to the dinning room, knowing his mother can handle Shampoo. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

In a forest 

_ *I knew he didn't love me back. Why did I even ask him about it? * _ When she came across a peaceful river, she set her small pack down and sat by the bank. She started into the water and knew her answer before she even thought of it. _ *Because I wanted to know what he really felt so I don't regret what I'm doing now. * _ She sighed. _ *I really wish I didn't ask though. I want to go back… But I can't! I won't! not until I can stand Ranma being with another girl and make myself a worthy opponent to him! * _ She had left earlier that day/ late last night… depeding on how you look at it… before anyone awakened from their precious sleep. Kasumi would probally be the one who found her note for everyone would just brush it off without a second thought. _ *Now it's time to start a new life, to not make the same mistakes again. I won't let any one know of my past and I won't let anyone close to me again. * _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Back at the Tendo house 

"Shampoo, How did you get in here?" Nodoka pause. "It is bad to go into someone's house without their permission. I'm sorry but if you would be so kind," Nodoka politely gestured to the door. Knowing that Shampoo would figure out what she wanted. Even though she was kicking the girl out, she looked and acted like she just asked a queen to tea. 

"Hump! Shampoo come back later. Give Ranma too too good food." Shampoo stormed out of the house. _ *I will not get mad. Great grandmother said it is no good. I have to find a way to get on Ranma's mother's good side, or I'll never have a chance. * _ After seeing Shampoo out, Nodoka went into the dinning room. Everyone looked at her. 

"It's okay. Though she said that she'll be back here before dinner." Then dinner went on with out another word. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

In the forest 

After mediating for a few hours, Akane stood up and stretched out her muscles and bones. Then she went over to her pack and took out her camping gear. Quickly setting up camp, she started a fire and heated some food. Thank goodness Nodoka taught her how to heat foods, if not she wouldn't be able to survive very long; then again, she did bring a bunch of instant ramen that just needed hot water. After eating she crawled into her tent. She fell asleep after crying all her tears out. _ *Tomorrow I will start a new day. I will not let what happened with Ranma effect me any more! I will not ever cry about it again! * _ With her resolve set, she slowly drifted off into the world of dreams. 

Early the next morning, Akane dragged herself from her warm sleeping place and went to the river and splashed herself with cold water to wake up. Then she did the daily thing she usually does in the morning. When she was done, she went back to the clearing where she had set camp and stretched. When she felt she was ready, she fell into a relaxed stance that Ranma had usually used and did a couple katas. _ *Ranma probably thinks that I just watch him fight without learning anything eh? * _ How could she not? She was there when Ranma learned all his fighting techniques. She had watched him battle against so many challengers, Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Taro, and all the other guys. Even if she was the slowest learner in the world, she would still pick up some of Ranma's moves. Her movements was slow and clumsy movements soon became as smooth as water, as she let her mind drift onto each and every movement of the kata and relax to feel the flow of the kata. (I don't know much about martial arts so please understand if any of this is wrong. ) She seemed to float in the air and once she was done, she wiped her face and neck. "Grumble" her stomach announced it was empty since she didn't eat any breakfast and it was close to one in the afternoon. _ *Well I guess I'll get myself some food. Better to eat than starve. * _ As she ate, she thought about where she was going to go next. She had rarely left her home for longer than a week alone. She sometimes would go on a camping trip with her father and sisters even Ranma and his father. But she never went alone. Plus, the trips were all planned before they left but this one was unexpected so she didn't have time to plan where she would go. 

_ *I can just walk around all day or set camp and practice. I should walk it should help build up my endurance. * _ She paused her thoughts. _ *It's a good thing there's only a few more days of school before we have spring break. I should go find a place to stay for school, but until then, I'm free!!! Now where to go…. * _ Akane looked around her and looked up in awe at the tall peak in front of her. The top was covered in a blanket of white while everything else seemed to be dark blue. There's her destination. Akane packed up her camp and left she followed the river upwards and slowly climbed the mountain when she reached the mountain's foot. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The Tendo house 

It was like a daily routine for the last weeks of school, early in the morning Shampoo would drop by and give her 'husband' a good morning. Then at school Ukyou would give her 'Ran-chan' a hello. During lunch was worst. All three of Ranma's suitors would be there. Shampoo would offer Ranma her ramen while Ukyou offered him here okonomiyaki and Kodochi would offer him her poisoned traditional Japanese food. 

Then the three would get into a fight while Ranma silently snuck away from them. Hoping to see as little of them as possible. 

Without Akane it was harder to get away from the girls. He didn't want to hurt any of their feelings, well except for Kodochi, he couldn't care less what happens to her. Every day would be the same and he would do anything to get away from the craziness. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

One week went by too quickly for everyone, except for two heart broken lovers. Akane spending her time training and hiking up the mountain, Ranma going through his actions mechanically, wishing he could have a little piece. 

Is this what fate had in stored for the lovers or is it just the beginning? 

TBC 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Silver Dragon: Hi! Sorry it took so long for me to get something new out, but don't worry, you might not wait so long for the next chapter of this story. ^_^ Yep! I've been working on it all summer and got quite a bit more of it done already, it just that *coughs * it needs to be revised a bit. (And when I say a bit I mean a lot, this thing was filled with mistakes and some of them are still yet to be fixed. If you find some mistakes, please tell me, I'll fix it a soon as I can. ^_^ And that goes for my web page too, if one of the pages don't work or something, e me and I'll fix it kay? ^_^ 

I'll probably put another story up by the end of this month if not sooner, depending on how much homework I have. 

Oh please tell me how you like this kay? I spent a lot of time on it and would love to hear any comments it gets. Either use the box down below or mail me at Silver_Dragon2426@hotmail.com Well that's it for now… ^_~ 

I'll see ya next time 

Silver Dragon 

PS Please visit my page at www.geocities.com/sdragon242001/ 

Thank you for reading, 

Silver Dragon 

[ Home ] [ Updates ] [ Fanfics ] [ Images ] [ Links ] [ E-mail ] 


	2. Part Two *Revised*

Hello, Suprised I updated so soon? Heheh I had some time today so I thought I'd post Ds(on my site) AMAT and the revised edition of this.... Thank you so very very ver very much to Mana-chan, Akane Tendo, Steffan, lija, neko-chama, akane+ranma, may (listed in not peticular order...) And Everyone else who wrote a review... ^_^ I'm very grateful for your criticism.... I truely hoped this chapter turned out for the better. 

Well anyways… here's the chapter… 

Silver Dragon 

Forgotten Past   
Part II   
By Silver Dragon  
[silver_dragon2426@hotmail.com]  
[www.geocities.com/silverlair2002] 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

In the forest 

A girl stretched her muscles after her tiring workout. Her semi short hair fell into her eyes as she bent down to touch her toes. She flicked it away with a twist of her wrist. _ *I don't think this is helping me all that much. * _ She thought. _ *I've been out here for over a week and still, I don't feel like I've improved at all. Maybe I should find some place that has a master of martial arts or some thing? * _ She thought… Akane looked up the forest and saw the same mountain she sees every morning when she wakes up. _ *I wonder what's up there. * _ She couldn't keep her eyes off a dark spot on the mountain…. Sure they were on any mountain but this one seems slightly different. _ *I can't help but feel that something's calling me to go up there…. * _ She thought to herself. _ *What do I have to lose going up there... The air is thinner up there and it can help my breathing and there might be someone who's up there waiting for me to come up… Just like those legendary movies I use to watch… * _ Akane smiled as she recalled her obsession over those movies. _ *Might as well, that is after I take a bath and get some sleep. I don't think I can go very far right now. Plus I need to get some food into my system. * _ Akane did as she thought and soon was sleeping peacefully in her tent. 

The only out of the ordinary thing that night was a flaming red bird, a little bit bigger than a hawk, landing on a branch in front of her tent. It stayed there for a short while before flying off to places unknown… 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

On the side of a mountain somewhere in Japan 

Akane carefully climb up the mountain. It wasn't all that steep but the surface of the rocks were smooth and most of them were loose, unlike what she climbed earlier that morning, and she definitely didn't want to slip and fall to her death. It was still bright so she continued scale the mountain. A while later, she found herself standing in a wide enough path that allowed her to walk normally without too much trouble. She sat down and got out a leather skin pouch; she took a quick drink from it and got out a candy bar from her pack. She returned the pouch to her pack and stood up. She started on the path and soon found herself standing in front of a small house made stone. She went closer to it and looked around. There was a small field next to it and she went and knocked on their door. A fat lady opened the door. 

"What do you want?" She asked rudely. 

"Hello, I was wondering if you know of any temple up on the mountain." Akane said starting to step away from the lady. "But I can see your busy, I'll just leave now…." Akane said quietly, hoping she would be able to get away. The woman was giving her the creeps. 

"Oshati! Who is it?" A loud low voice called from inside the small house. 

"Just some girl!" The lady, 'Oshati' replied. She turned and looked at the younger girl over. Something caught her eye. She smiled. "Oh I am so sorry, where are my manners, please do come in." She said in a sugary sweet voice, so sweet you would get cavities from it. 

"Oh no… I've go to get going…" Akane said she once again moved away from the woman. 

"No, I insist. We don't get to many visitors here now days. Please do come in." The woman said, her voice wasn't asking but commanding. 

"O-okay…" Akane said reluctantly. She went into the house and looked around it looked pretty normal, there were pictures on the wall and a small chimney and fireplace by the far wall. She could see a fat man sitting in a chair in the next room. 

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked. 

"Um.. No thank you. I just ate. Thank you for the offer." Akane said. She wouldn't be eating anything here… this couple didn't look too trustable… 

"Okay. How about a bath? You haven't had one in a long time have you?" The woman said as she ushered Akane into another room where a bath was ready. "Feel free to take a bath. If you need anything just call me." Oshtai left before she could even open her mouth to object. Akane sighed and looked around the room trying to see if there was any way out of there, there was none except from the way she just came in. 

Oshati hurriedly went to her husband. "Why did you let that girl in here?" He asked as soon as he saw her. 

"You wouldn't ask that if you she what she has. I'll bet it can be sold for a lot of money. The jewel on her necklace is one of a kind and if we had that, we will never need to work again and live a carefree life!" She told him. She didn't notice anyone enter the room until it was almost too late. 

"Um… I'm sorry but I really have to get going. It was very nice of you to offer me a bath but I really need to go." Akane said quickly. She all but ran to the exit but fell to the ground when Oshati tripped her. The overweight couple charged at her and she quickly moved out of the way. They may be fat but definitely not slow. If they were in shape, she would easily be caught by them. She jumped over the man as he tried to grab her chest. Her eyes narrowed. "Hentai!" She yelled as she pounded him to the ground with her fist. She had turned her back on Oshati and the woman took advantage of it. She jumped on top of the girl and grabbed the necklace from around her neck. 

"It's mine!" She said happily, but was surprised when Akane threw her off and ran towards the door. Accidentally she bumped into a cage and the cloth that hid it fell off. Inside was a beautiful red bird. Akane would have admired it more but it was then that Toui slammed her to the ground. If she was looking at the bird she might have seen it wince and hide its face in its wing. 

"No! Get off me!" She threw the man against the wall and he slumped to the ground unconscious due to the force of her throw. The lady tried to snatch the necklace from her neck but was hit on the head with the mallet, she too, like her husband, slumped to the ground unconscious. 

Akane breathed heavily because of all the body slams the couple did on her and there was also the few times that were lying on top of her causing her to lose air. She looked at the bird she saw a while before and forgot all about the pain in her chest. She opened the cage door to let the red familiar bird out. It was bigger than a hawk but smaller than an eagle, it had red feathers were tinted in gold around the edges. She carefully took hold of it and went out side. _ *I have to get away from here before they wake up. * _ She looked around her everything looked the same. _ *Shoot! Which way did I come from? * _ Everything around her looked identical and there were four routes that looked like the one she came from. "Hey there little one, do you know the way away from here?" She asked the bird hoping it would comfort her by hearing her own voice. 

The bird cocked its head as if it was thinking. "Awk!" It replied. Then it took off. 

"Should I follow it?" She asked herself. "It's better than staying here when they wake up. She shouldered her pack and took off running after the read bird. She followed it but wasn't fast enough and soon lost sight of it and was wondering over a deserted area with no idea of where to go. She sighed and looked dejectedly at the ground. Akane sat down on a small rock and thought of all the paths that she's taken. _ *I wonder if I took the wrong road. * _ She thought to herself. 

_ *Oh well, it's too hard to regret now.... hmm.... I'm kinda hungry now lets see what is there to eat... * _ She rummaged through her pack and got out a small pot and a package of instant ramen. She gathered some dry sticks from around her and started a fire with some matches. _ *I'm too tired to rub sticks together. I just want to get something to eat and fall asleep. * _ She did just as she planned and just as her head hit the pillow, she was sleeping like the dead..... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

There was a white light surrounding her and it felt so warm..... _ *White light?!! Ah! It's late!!! * _ The girl jumped out of the bed she was sleeping in and looked around. _ *Huh? * _ If anything, this looked like a normal room with everything that a young girl like her would need, even more so.... _ *How'd I get here? If I remember correctly then I fell asleep in the forest not here..... Did the couple find me? * _ Just then the door opened and an elder lady walked in. 

"Oh, I see you're awake now." The woman was no more than five feet tall with blaring red hair and incredible golden eyes. 

"Who are you?" Akane asked as she scooted away from the woman. 

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Well you can call me hmmm...... just call me Nai-Nai. What is your name young one?" The woman said with a smile. Akane was hesitant to tell the strange woman her name so she quickly made up a fake one, one she could easily remember. 

"I'm Kia, Nai-Nai?" Akane said hesitantly. 

"Yes?" 'Nai-Nai' replied. 

"Why am I here?" She asked. "And how did I get here?" Akane continued. 

"I found you lying in the ground not too far from here and decided it would be best if I took you here… Don't worry, you'll find out why you're here soon enough." She said. There's a warm bath waiting for you a room next door. Why don't you take a bath and chance into a different set of clothing." She gestured to the ripped, soiled tank top and shorts that were in pretty much the same shape Akane was wearing. 

Akane noticed she smelled slightly and decided to take Nai-Nai's suggestion. She was lead to a nearby room and left at the door. Nai-Nai had disappeared and she was alone. She pushed the door was hit by a wave of heat that was comforting to her. She went in and was aghast at the size of the bath area. _ *This is even bigger than the public pools! * _ She thought. She started to peal her clothing off and walked to the water's edge and carefully slid in. She gasped when her feet touched the hot water, not enough to burn mind you but impossibly hot none the less. _ *How in the world did she able to get such hot water? Is this a hot spring or something? * _ Akane closed her eyes and started to drift off the next time she open her eyes, she was going to be in for a big surprise. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Akane shifted to the right just in time to avoid a hit into her face. Akane blinked her eyes and jumped back. She grabbed a towel, from who knows where, and wrapped it around herself. "What in the world?" She looked around and waited for another attack. Her attacker didn't let her down as whoever it was launched a few dozen punches in a matter of seconds at her, all of which she was barely able to block, some got through and hit her in various places. "Who are you and what do you want?" Akane asked as she blocked a punch that was heading for her stomach. Because of the evaporating water causing a thick mist to cover everything, Akane couldn't see anything out side two feet of her much less an attacker who moved at swift speeds. 

"Who are you?" Akane demanded again as she dodged a snap kick. She whirled around and delivered a few test punches against her attacker. Most of her punches were blocked or dodged. _ *I have to calm down or I'll get into bigger trouble. * _ She took a deep breath calming her nerves and relaxing her muscles as she attacked…. Soon she felt a peace that she could never remember feeling. Her movements speed up so even she was surprised when some of her punches and kicks were connecting with her opponent. After a few more minutes, which seemed like hours for Akane, her opponent stopped attacking and spoke up. 

"Ah… I see that you still haven't lost your touch my youngin." The voice was very familiar to Akane. Some of the mist disappeared and there was her opponent….. Nai-Nai. 

"Nai-Nai?" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A room somewhere in Japan 

In a small dark room, a small figure twisted and turned in her covers, she was sweating profusely due to the nightmare she was having. It was something so horrible that no child should ever dream of. But this young girl did. Then she sat straight up in her bed breathing hard. She looked around her room. No one was in there except her and what little light the moon reflected in her room revealed a small dark portal that the girl didn't notice. Her eyes were strangely blank and her lips were tightly compressed. Then a beam of dark light shot through her heart and she fell back on to her bed, not dead but deep in slumber. The portal was now gone and the room was back to normal. 

It, meaning the portal, could have been a shadow…. But it wasn't. Just be a part of an over active imagination but it wasn't… What or rather who did that portal belong to? What could this signify? Is it a good thing or bad? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Morning at the Tendo house 

The family was about to have lunch. Ranma and Nabiki didn't have school due to the two-week spring break, and Nabiki since she wasn't planning to go to college quite yet. Kasumi and Nodoka brought out the food and lunch began. 

"Nabiki have you found any trace of Akane yet?" Asked Nodoka the concern clear in her voice. _ *It's been a week and a half already and there still isn't any clue of where Akane is. * _

"No. I had all of my workers out asking about her and no one had seen her." Nabiki replied in her patented neutral voice. _ *I can't believe that Akane is this hard to find! I know everything that happens around here and now I can't even find my little sister! I must be losing my edge. Or Akane knows me too well. No matter I will find her no matter what! * _

Then Nabiki's cell phone started to ring. "Moshi Moshi?" Pause. "What?" Pause. "Really?" Pause. "Yeah." Pause. "Okay thanks Kimmi." Pause. "'Kay I'll check it right now." Pause. "Thanks again." Then Nabiki hung up the phone and ran up the stairs. There could he heard some rumbling and Nabiki came down with her laptop. She took her seat next to Kasumi and put it down on the table and opened it. 

"What are you doing 'Biki?" Asked Kasumi in her usual soft calming voice. 

"I think that I've found her. There was this old man, he said that he saw Akane and he wrote me a letter." Nabiki went into a few files and finally she started to scroll down one page. "Here it is. It says 

'I've seen the girl that you described. She was on a train heading south. Then she jumped off the train and below us was a jagged cliff and really rough waters. There is no chance that she was able to survive. I would recommend that you stop trying to look for her. She is dead… I'm… really… sorry.'" The man didn't bother to tell Nabiki that he couldn't see faraway distances or the 'raging waters' was the sounds the train was making. 

"No, No Akane can't be dead. She is just too young!" 

"Akane!" Nodoka gasped. _ *No Akane can't die yet. She can't! Not even her mother was that young when she died. And Ranma, he loves her. * _

"No." Kasumi gasped before she fainted dead away. _ *That is why she said that she was never going to return again. But that is not a very good way to solve any kind of problems. I can't believe that Akane would so such a thing. * _

"No. No! I don't believe you. She isn't dead until I see her body. She can't be dead yet. I know I can feel that she is still alive. You are lying! I know that you are! She can't be dead yet. I haven't told her yet. I didn't get a chance to tell her yet." Tears started to make its way down Ranma's face. He didn't care if his mom saw his tears and thought that it was unmanly. He wanted to die, but couldn't. He didn't know what was holding him back but he just couldn't come to kill himself. The other girls looked at him sadly. They just hoped that he was right and that Akane really wasn't dead. Then he ran up the stairs to his room and there he stayed for the rest of the day. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Nai-Nai?" She questioned. 

"Yes. You are very good Kia, better than I expected you to be." She let that comment sink into the girl before continuing. "But you have not reached your full potential yet." 

"My full potential?" Akane repeated. 

"Aa. You can be more powerful than you are now, if you become my student, then I will teach you how to gain that power." Nai-Nai answered. "Do you want to be my student?" 

_ *What do I have to lose becoming her student? * _ Akane asked herself. _ *Absolutely nothing, only my soul and I really doubt she is someone the devil sent up to earth to steal my soul… * _ Akane thought with a smile. "Hai, I would be honored to be your student." She answered. Nai-Nai smiled and nodded. 

"The first thing we need to do is fix your inability to keep balanced, then you must develop a sense of danger, and then…." Nai-Nai started to list off all the stuff Akane needs to fix in her form of fighting. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Tendo House the day after 

Ukyou knocked on the door to the Tendo house. _ *Good thing Konatsu is here. Finally Akane is gone. Now Ranma will come into my arms. * _ Kasumi opened the door. She saw Ukyou's happy face and knew exactly what she was thinking. 

"Is Ran-chan here?" Ukyou asked as she stepped into the house, without Kasumi's permission. She saw Ranma making his was sitting at the dinner table eating. Quickly going over to him, she gave him a rib-cracking hug. "Hi Ran-chan!" 

"Can't.. breathe!" Ranma tried to say. Before Nodaka could help her son, a purple blur came into the room. It went right over to Ranma and is said, 

"You boy-girl get away from Airen!" the two stared a staring contest and a tug-of-war, using Ranma as the rope. 

Ranma's other suitors were always over at the Tendos and destroying furniture, walls, and anything they could get their hands on trying the best they could to get the young martial artist's attention. This was the worst two weeks both emotionally and physically to the Tendos and Saotomes. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Juuban Tokyo 

Sitting in a big apartment room was a young collage student. He was putting some books on to the shelf. His short mid-night blue hair was cut in an American style making him more handsome. His beautiful sea blue eyes held cheerfulness and fire but behind it there was a little sadness. His attention seemed far away. _ *I wonder if he was brought here? * _ Darien snapped back to reality when he heard the doorbell go off. 

Gracefully getting off the ground where he was kneeling, he went over to the door and open the door to reveal a group of girls. All of them were very pretty but none of them seemed to be his age. Serena, a young girl of 16, with golden blonde hair, done in two buns and a streamer coming down from each bun, went in first. She was the about the same height as Mina and Ami, her two friends. She was wearing a short pink skirt and tight red shirt that showed off her figure. 

Mina grew taller and still kept her hair back with a red bow. Her pale blonde hair now came past her waist. Her pale orange eyes held warmth and concern. She was wearing a orange sundress that ended two inches above her knees. Ami, the 'brains' of the group of girls, had light blue hair that was cut so it framed her face. Her blue eyes held intelligence and seem to be thinking wherever she was. She wore a short blue skirt and a matching pale blue shirt. Lita was still the tallest of the group and her long brown hair was held back with a green hair tie. She wore a pair of kaki pants and forest green shirt. Rei wore a short black skirt and a black shirt with a red vest. Her violate eyes held the fire of independence. There were also two cats one black and the other white both sat on either of the blondes' shoulder. Both had golden crescent moons on their foreheads. 

"Hi Darien!" Serena said as she hugged him. 

"Hey girls what are you doing here?" Surprise that his girlfriend was here. 

"What? You don't want us over?" Lita said. The girls gave him the puppy dog look. 

"No! Nothing like that!" Darien sputtered out. "It's just that I thought you would make today a shopping day." They all took a seat around the table. _ *Oh boy. * _ he thought as he went into the kitchen to get the girls a drink. 

"What were you doing?" Serena asked curiously. 

"Oh just cleaning up. I just got someone to share the apartment with. He'll be coming here tomorrow." Darien said as he came back into the room with a tray of drinks. 

"Why do you need to share this apartment?" Mina asked. 

"The owner raised the rent again and it is will be harder to pay the rent. So if I get a room mate then we can share the rent." Darien answered. 

"But what about?" Ami let the sentence hanging. She knows that the others would be able to figure it out. 

"I'll just have to be a little more careful. There are lots of windows here I can use." Darien gestured to the windows in the apartment. "So why aren't you guys out shopping?" Darien repeated the question he had asked to girls when they first came. 

"Well I wanted to have a scout meeting." Rei said. "We decided to have it here because Grandpa and Chad are 'remolding' the temple. They kicked me out saying it was a surprise for me. I just really hope that they don't paint the whole place with hearts and bunnies like they did last time." 

"What you don't like that?" Serena asked, shocked that her friend doesn't like that sort of stuff. 

"No it's okay but…Darien, I hope it isn't a bother to have it here." Rei said hesitantly. She changed the subject because she didn't want Serena to start bawling. 

"No, it's okay don't worry about it. When are the others going to come?" Darien asked. 

"Oh they should be here any minute now." Just as Lita said that, there was a knock at the door. Darien opened it to see three other girls. Haruka, the tallest of the four had short dark blonde-brown hair that came a little past her ears. Setsuna, the second tallest of the four, wore her usual purple top and skirt. Half of her forest green hair was done in a bun and the rest was left down. Michiru left her wavy aqua green hair down falling past her shoulders. She wore a white sundress that flared out around her knees. 

"Hey girls! Come on in. Where's Hotaru?" Darien asked as he moved to make room for the girls to enter his apartment. They all shared their greetings and sat down at the table. 

"So Rei, why did you call a scout meeting?" Asked Haruka. 

"Well I have been having this really weird dream and was wondering if any of you have been having any." All of them shook their heads except for Darien and Serena. "Darien, Serena have you been having dreams?" They nodded slightly. "Do you want to tell it?" 

"Yeah. Well mine, I took place back in the Silver Millennium, in the garden of the Earth kingdom." Everyone looks at Darien as he told them his dream. 

>>>>DREAM > > > >

In a clear opening in a big field, a young man stood next to his guardian and friend. "Hey Ed," The young man with long dark hair said. His white armor lined with silver covered him from neck down. There was a strange necklace peaking out from underneath it however…. He was cleaning his broad sword that is made of translucent material, the hilt was made of smooth white stone and a silver colored dragon encircled the hilt and part of the sword it's self. It was a rare item indeed for the material needed to make it was no longer found on this earth. The prince of the earth was dressed in his usual dark blue armor and his iron sword was hidden in its sheath. 

"Hey yourself, ego boy." The prince replied with a smile. His friend didn't return their usual batter and this worried him slightly before he figured out what was wrong with is friend. "So, you're still upset about being sent to the village are you not?" He asked. 

"No, of course not." The man dressed in white answered in a sarcastic tone. "Why would I be upset? Just because I'm the best fighter in the whole planet, I get sent to some village to guard it from something your father won't even tell me, while everyone else gets to go kick some bad guy butt!" He replied. 

"You're still upset…" He paused. "You should know that Father would never send you somewhere you don't need to be. If you're sent to a village to protect it, there must be a very good reason, why don't you just go? You might meet someone special." Then he looked his friend over. "Then again, what girl in their right mind would go after you, Mr. I'm-the-best-no-one-can-beat-me." The prince mocked his guardian. His friend punched him on the shoulder, hard. 

"Fine! I'll go, but it doesn't mean that I want to go!" He turned away pretending to be seething in anger. 

"Oh, drop the act why don't you? You can't fool me, I know you too well." Then he patted the long haired man on the back. "You'd better come back in one piece." 

"Why wouldn't I?" His friend replied. "I'll be back to annoy you before you know it buddy, so watch your back, you won't know when I'll be returning." The man warned before waving is hand creating a black portal. He smirked to his long time friend. "Oh, have fun with the Moon Princess." He smirked and jumped into the black hole before his friend could attack him. 

>>>>END DREAM > > > >

Everyone listened intently to Darien as he told them about his dreams, leaving out the part about the Moon Princess. 

"So you are suppose to be Ed right?" Serena said giggling. The other girls also let out some giggles. "Then who is the other guy?" 

"Yeah I think so. But I don't see anything funny about that. He was supposed to be my guardian but my father assigned him to a small village a little ways from the castle. He was also my best friend and we've known each other ever since we were three. I never saw him after that day." Darien commented sadly. 

"..." The girls said. 

"Why do you think your father send him that village?" Lita asked after she gathered her thoughts. 

"He said that someone who lived in the village was the key to the whole universe and that he was supposed to protect who ever it was with his life." He answered. 

"Wait a minute, Artemis, wasn't there some guardian from earth appearing at the palace before the Negaverse attacked?" Luna, the black cat asked the white one. He muttered something about 'not spending any more time with these girls or he'll become like them…..' 

"Hmm…. Yeah… He came a few minutes before that big explosion that happened at the other end of the galaxy." He answered. 

"What big explosion?" Mina, his owner asked. 

"Well the man he came and then left cursing someone under his breath then he left. I believe that he went to where his friend was at. The explosion was created by them, it lit up the whole sky, I think that if they weren't on the opposite end of the galaxy then all the planets that we know of today, will not be here." He answered. 

"Wait a minute, where were we at the time?" Lita asked. 

"Well all of you were inside the place dancing, eating or out in the garden marveling at it. You guys didn't know when the Negaverse was attacking until the queen called you to her and told you about it." 

"Don't even think that you guys are strong enough to take care of the whole Negaverse, the ones you fought with on the moon were only a small percentage, maybe five or so, but most of them died in the explosion." Luna advised. "You must start preparing yourselves for the stronger enemies that will appear." No need to say aloud the reason for they knew if something strange starts to happen, a powerful adversary will appear. 

"Hey Serena, didn't you have a dream too?" Lita asked uncomfortable with the silence. 

"Well mine took place on the Moon kingdom…" Her voice faded away. 

>>>>DREAM > > > >

In an exotic garden near the palace a young beautiful sixteen year old stood starring out into the night. She dressed a blue dress that went down to around the floor. Her top stopped an inch under her breasts revealing her flat stomach. Her sleeves, made by some clear fabric, went halfway down her forearm where it met a pair of silver bracers. Around her forehead, she wore a black chain and dangling off it are beads. It had all the colors of the spectrum, each shining with a light of its own accord. She looked up as she heard footsteps coming from behind her, she knew who it was and smiled. 

The girl had long golden blonde hair that was pulled back into two buns on either side of her head both encircled in a ring of pale pink flowers, this brought out her incredible blue eyes. The blonde haired girl was wearing a white dress that had no sleeves, only staying on because it was clinging to her chest. She hugged the older girl as tears flowed from her eyes. 

"Ka-chan, do you really have to leave?" she whispered to her dark eyed friend. 

"Yes. You know I do. My mother is sick I have to go back to take care of her." The pain in her chest was almost too painful to hide. Air entered her lungs and she slowly let it out, not wanting her friend to know of her inner turmoil. "Don't worry I'll be back, Sere." She said smiling. Sere looked up from her friend's shoulder and into her eyes, she was the younger of the two and was much more innocent that her older friend. Ka-chan was a year older than her but knew many many things grown men never knew of much less young girls... but she was strong… strong enough to….. 

"Do you promise?" She asked. Ka-chan nodded. "I'll never forget you…" 

"Nor will I immoto… nor will I." Then Ka-chan pulled away from her friend and bowed. "Good bye Sere." Then she turned and walked away…. Away into darkness…. Horrible lonely darkness that no one would ever want to experience…. 

>>>>END DREAM > > > >

"Did you ever see her again?" Mina asked. Serena shook her head. 

"No. She left that day for earth but never returned. I wonder if she was reborn into this time… Serena wondered to herself. 

"If she took some part in the battle with the Negaverse, then she has a chance. If not then, she probably wasn't reborn." Luna answered. She nuzzled her head against her mistress' thigh hoping to comfort her. 

"I really hope she was, I miss her so much…" Serena's mind was still wrapped around her recently reoccurring dreams, she didn't feel the heat and tingling feelings in her eyes, signifying she is about to cry. Raye however did. 

"Why don't I tell you about the dream I had.. I don't know what to say about it except it was very weird. When ever I think about it, I get the chills. It's not like Serena's or Darien's, it's a dream of the future…" her voice trailed off. 

>>>>DREAM > > > >

Sailor Mars looks around and sees all eight of her sailor friends, along with another girl in something that look like the other sailor fukus. Her skirt deep red and outlined in gold, went to about mid-thigh. Her white leotard was like the others, formfitting. The bow at the front of her dress was also red, but different from that of the bow, with silver trimming. At the center of the bow however was a golden broach that was in the shape of a star. The bow on her back was the same color as the front bow except it was made of a clear material and was longer than the other scouts, reaching her ankles. Around her neck is a choker; in the center of it was a mysterious crimson stone that had a golden like flame in the middle. On her forehead was a stone similar to the one on her choker except it was smaller. Covering her hands were gloves, it went a little past her wrist and was toped with soft pale yellow material. Her boots were like Jupiter's but it was light red mixed with a touch of silver outlining on the edges. She had short dark hair, similar to that of Mercury that had red running through it every now and then. Her golden eyes were set in determination. 

Her companion was taller than her wearing a white tuxedo that looks almost light blue. It was almost like Tuxedo Mask's tuxedo but was shorter, going only to about his waist, and two long tails that are coming out of the back. The shirt that he was wearing underneath was about the same color as the pants he was wearing. The sash that was wrapped around his waist was of that color only to be made of silk. He too had a pair of white gloves that matched his outfit. His hair was midnight black. She could tell it was long but how he wore, it was not important to her now. 

"Well, well, well. Is it not the Sailor Twerps? You will need more than that to beat me!" said a shadow darker than a moon and starless night. 

"Well how about we show him scouts?" Sailor Neptune asked. 

"Yeah do what you think you can. You couldn't even beat me even if I was on my worst day and you on your best!" He said then laughed a laugh filled with menace that sent shivers down all of their spines. 

"You are not going to do that! Not to anyone of us here nor anyone else! Well, at least not when I'm around." Sailor moon said. 

"Come on lets beat 'em!" said the man in the white tuxedo. 

"I suggest that we hurry up and beat this thing. It's gathering up its energy and fast," answered Mercury. 

"Any suggestions?" The girl asked. 

"Yeah! Lets go whip it's ugly butt!!" as the young man said this he charged up at the shadow and threw out one of his weaker attacks. 

>>>>END DREAM > > > >

"That is all that my dreams showed me. I tried to ask the Great Fire but even it couldn't produce any sort of answer." 

"Luna was there another sailor scout back in the Silver Millennium?" asked Ami as she continued to type on her computer. 

"I don't have that good of a memory. Artemis?" Luna replied. 

"I don't know Luna, I just don't know…." The white cat answered. Once again an uncomfortable air of silence surrounded the group. 

"Just as Luna said, there will be a strong evil that will come very soon. You must all watch each others' backs if not, someone will be horribly hurt. But now, I have to go." Setsuna said, silently standing up. "I have to get ready for something. What ever you guys find out and decide to do, you must be careful or everything will be lost." Then she left the room letting everyone ponder upon her words. 

Setsuna walked out of the apartment and into the one she shared with the other outers. She sat down on the bed, so deep in thought; she didn't notice a small shadow outside her door watching her sadly. _ *The time is very close now. If they lose this battle then everything will be gone. * _ She thought as she closed her eyes. _ *I just wish I could do something to prevent this but The power that is coming is too strong. Only they will be able to fight it. I hate feeling like this! I am the Guardian of the Gates of Time, I should have the power, but I don't I have to wait until the two of them get here before anything happens. * _ She rolled over on the bed so she was laying on her side. _ *The evil is so strong, it's even blocked the passage to the Gates of Time. I hope they get here soon or everything will be gone. * _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The others stared at the door Setsuna just left through. "I hope what she said happens soon. It's so boring now without any one to fight with. It's been a really long time since the Sailors need to save the world." Lita said. 

"You like fighting, and getting hurt?" asked Mina. 

"Yes…no… Yes I like fighting. It gives me something to do other than sit and do school work. And sometimes we even get out of school early because of it." Lita explained. 

"Oh. Well it's always nice to leave school early." Mina agreed. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Back in Nermia 

"Ranma?" 

"Yes mom?" They were in Akane's room. Ever since they got news that Akane was dead Ranma moved into her room. 

"I want to tell you that I have transferred you to another school. I hope that you aren't mad. You are always so sad and the fiancées have been more aggressive than usual, if you want you can move to Juuban then it might help you. I already rented an apartment for you and you can move there whenever you want. It's not that I want you to leave. I really want to be with you and never let you out of my sight but I have to do what is good for you. Do you want to go?" 

"Thank-you mom. You and Kasumi, who understands me." _ *Besides Akane. * _ They both thought at the same time. Ranma reached out and gave his mom a hug. 

"You can pack now. When do you want to leave?" She asked sadly. 

"How about tomorrow? It's Saturday and I won't miss much at school since we are having a half day." He looked a little happier but not much. At least that he would be able to get away from all his fiancées. 

"Okay I'll get you the train ticket. Don't worry I won't let anyone know where you are." She said as she hugged her son close to her. 

"Thank-you so much mom." Truly grateful to have such an understanding mom, he returned her hug. 

"What are mothers for?" Nodoka gave Ranma a gentle squeeze then she took his hand and put a necklace into it. It was beautiful. A silvery blue in color and wasn't all that big when he touched it he felt a warmth envelope him. Then Nodoka excused herself and went down to the kitchen to help the eldest Tendo with lunch. After Nodoka left Ranma got out a pack and started to put his things into it. Then a small picture fell out of one of his shirts. Ranma bent over and picked it up and almost dropped it a second time. It was a picture of a young girl wearing a wide brim white hat, and a white dress. She had a small smile on her face. Then he took out some more pictures from the bottom of his dresser. There was a picture of him in Neko-form sitting on Akane's lap and his head was turned up to kiss her. He had bought it from Nabiki a long time ago. The others were of the same girl, one where she was brushing some stray hair out of her eyes. And another where she was gazing deeply into something. He knew that if he didn't get away from here, he would go crazy and if he didn't then he was afraid that he would forget about Akane. _ *No. * _ He thought. _ *I will never forget about her. Not now and never will. * _ He laid down on his futon and slowly he drifted off to sleep, a deep restless sleep... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The next day 

Kasumi, Nabiki and Nodaka were at the train station to see Ranma off to Juuban. Ranma gave each of them a hug and thanked each of them for their support. And Kasumi whispered into his ear, "No need to thank us Ranma, you are like a brother to me and Nabiki," She didn't continue with her sentence for she feared the reaction that Ranma would give off. 

"Come and visit 'kay?" Kasumi said in her happy tone. 

"Don't worry I'll come and visit. And you have to come to Juuban sometimes too because it wouldn't be fair if I always came here and you don't come visit me." He told the Tendo sisters and his mother, making them giggle somewhat. "Thank-you so much mom, for doing this for me." Then he kissed each of their cheeks and went on to the train. (Me: I have no clue what is on a train so I'm just making it how I think it is okay? Thanks for understanding! ^_^ ) He sat down in one of the seats and picked up a magazine and started to read it. As he flipped through the magazine, an article caught his eyes. There was a blurry picture of seven girls posing next to a man in what seemed like a tuxedo. _ *And Akane thought I was a pervert, look at this guy, he has seven while I only have four. * _ He was by no means jealous but he did feel sadness that he didn't want to feel. He read the article and learned that the guy in the picture wasn't actually in any affiliation with any of the girls except it seems that he always watches out for the one in the middle…. The one that seemed peculiarly familiar… 

_ *I guess Nerima isn't the only place that is filled with craziness in Japan. * _ Ranma thought with a smile. _ *I wonder if I'll meet with any of the monsters…. I don't believe girls in short skirts can defeat super powered monsters… that is unless the monsters are really cheap and can't fight right….. * _ His pride glowed knowing his was very good in the arts… 

TBC 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hiya! So what do you think of it? Good, bad? Send your comments to silver_dragon2426 hotmail.com kay? This Part is just two pages short of being twenty pages…. *Sighs* I was going to be longer but I decided to stop it where it was because the rest of this chapter should go on to part three…. 

I posted DS on my site and AMAT should be up sometime later today... hehehe…. Well read it and them and tell me what you think kay? I might not be able to work on them until I have a break *+4 days* (School, I have semester finals soon after I go back to school, Jan. 3. ) I only have… two days left! ^_^ Ahh!!! I need to start on my homework!!! (Some student I am…. ^_~) 

Well Next time you'll find out what will happen to Ranma and everyone in Juuban when he arrives there…. 

C-ya, I have ta revise my English Description paper… I hope it's good enough.... If you want a peak of it, go to my web. 

Bai Bai 

Silver Dragon 

[ Home ] [ Updates ] [ Fanfics ] [ Images ] [ Links ] [ E-mail ] 


End file.
